La imperiosa necesidad de llamarse Naruko
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Kurama¿Sigues despierto?/—En realidad no necesito dormir.Te dije que no me compares con los humanos/—Ya,lo siento. —Naruto parpadeó en la oscuridad de su habitación—Kurama¿Qué harías en mi lugar?/—No creo que mi respuesta te sirva de mucho./—¿Por qué?/—Porque yo hubiera mandado todo al demonio, no necesito problemas tan mundanos./—Sí,supongo que esa respuesta no me sirve de mucho.


**La imperiosa necesidad de llamarse Naruko**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Gender Bender del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Naruto se miró al espejo. Era él. Pero al mismo tiempo era alguien completamente distinto. Pasó sus manos por su cara para asegurarse que sus nuevos rasgos eran reales. Sus ojos grandes, su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus rasgos felinos.

Se estiro las mejillas para confirmar que ese rostro era suyo. Parpadeo varias veces para verificar que el reflejo en el espejo le pertenecía. Sus largas pestañas le saludaron como abanicos en un desfile.

Bajó sus manos lentamente por el cuello, acarició sus pechos por encima de la chamarra. Era una sensación extraña, pesaban y ocupaban más espacio del que le gustaría. Continuó bajando, siguiendo las líneas de su nueva figura. En la cintura la chamarra le quedaba grande y en las caderas su pantalón le apretaba. Tocó sus piernas y sus nalgas. Ahora más suaves y mullidas.

Agarró un mechón de su largo cabello color paja y miró su imagen completa en el espejo. Agachó la cabeza, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Ahora si lo arruine completamente —dijo con un suspiró— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kurama? —le dijo suplicante a la bestia en su interior.

—¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? Yo te veo casi igual —le respondió Kurama con dolorosa indiferencia.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Mírame!

—No puedo verte desde aquí adentro Naruto —dijo Kurama intentando evitar la situación.

—¡De que estás hablando!¡Sé perfectamente que siempre has podido ver y oír todo lo que yo veo y oigo!

Kurama emitió un gruñido. Ahora que la voz de Naruto era más aguda sus gritos le irritaban sobremanera.

—Bueno, ya te dije que para mí estas casi igual. No sé porque te molestas sólo porque tu apariencia cambio un poco.

—¡Un poco!¡Un poco! ¡Un poco! —gritó Naruto indignado— ¡Acaso me estas mirando bien! —Se quitó su chamarra naranja, quedándose sólo con una delgada playera blanca de algodón. Sus formas femeninas se marcaron como sombras seductoras bajo la tela. Tomó sus pechos por la parte baja y los abultó, enseñándoselos al espejo para que Kurama los viera bien —¡Esto te parece un cambio insignificante! —luego se puso de lado y con una mano se subió la playera hasta la cintura, se puso de puntas y arqueó la espalda para que relucieran sus torneados glúteos —¡Esto te parece un cambio pequeño! —gritó Naruto y se dio una nalgada con la mano libre— ¡Esto no es un cambio pequeño! —se dio otra nalgada y otra y… se iba a dar otra pero se detuvo a medio camino, parecía haber notado algo. Entonces adoptó una de esas poses sexys que siempre hace cuando usa el sexy no jutsu y soltó una sonrisa tonta.

Momentos después un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación. Seguidamente Naruto se retorció de dolor cuando un escalofrió terrible le recorrió la espalda. Un segundo después se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de su habitación abrazándose las piernas y temblando como un cachorro mojado.

Se veía bien, demasiado bien. Su esbelta figura, su blanca sonrisa, el terrible sonido de su risa primaveral. Su imagen era demasiado encantadora. Era hermosa.

—Te digo que esto no está nada bien Kurama. Ese, esa, aquel, aquella cosa del espejo no puedo ser yo —dijo Naruto con voz lugre.

Kurama soltó un gruñido.

—Honestamente chico, no te entiendo.

—¡Ese es el problema Kurama! ¡Que ya no soy un chico! —dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas—Ahora soy una chica. Una linda chica. Una preciosa chica rubia de grandes ojos azules —escupió palabras apenas comprensibles pues había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Y que! —dijo Kurama con exasperación— Chico o chica, mujer u hombre, niño o niña. Yo no veo la diferencia. A mis ojos todos siguen siendo humanos patéticos.

—¡¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo Kurama!?¡¿Qué hubieras sentido si te hubiera pasado a ti?! ¡¿Si hubieras pasado de ser un zorro a una zorr… —Naruto detuvo sus palabras bruscamente—. No me digas que…

Kurama alzó una ceja.

—¡No me digas que siempre has sido una chica!

—¡Claro que no, Idiota!

—¡Por favor perdóname Kurama-chan-sama! —suplicó Naruto que rápidamente se había trasladado al espacio que compartía con Kurama y le pedía perdón de rodillas—Debí haberlo notado antes. Ahora sé que tu dolor es más grande que el mío. Disculpa mi arrogan…

—¡Ya te dije que no es así idiota!¡Deja de pedir disculpas por nada!¡No me compares con los humanos! —gritó Kurama exasperado— Nosotros los Bijus somos masas enormes de chakra. Somos prácticamente dioses. No tenemos sexo, ni género, tampoco envejecemos, ni enfermamos, ni ninguna de las otras tonterías que les he escuchado mencionar a los humanos. Por eso no entiendo porque te escandalizas tanto sólo por cambiar de sexo. Sigues siendo Naruto y la prueba es que sigues actuando como un idiota. Justo como siempre lo has hecho. —Suavizo su voz. Naruto alzó la cabeza y Kurama lo empujó suavemente con su puño. Cayó de espaldas y miró a Kurama confundido— Y mientras eso no cambie, por mí como si esa bruja te hubiera convertido en mono, seguiré estando de tu lado —dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviado de alguna manera. Volvía a estar frente al espejo. Mirándose con otros ojos y volviendo a tocar sus curvas.

—Lo cierto es, que esto, es bastante sexy —dijo dándose media vuelta y mirando su trasero—. Hasta podría ser divertido —volvió a darse la vuelta y se inclinó frente al espejo— Podría usar el Henge no jutsu para colarme entre los chicos y después sorprenderlos con un verdadero sexy no jutsu —Naruto sonrió y volvió a erguirse.

—No veo una gran diferencia a como solías hacerlo antes.

—También podría entrar en las duchas de mujeres —Se sonrojó ante la idea—. Después de todo soy una mujer, no estaría haciendo nada malo —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara— También podría defenderme cada vez que Sakura intente golpearme. Después de todo está bien que una chica golpee a otra chica. Ya no tendré que preocuparme que mis idioteces le molesten —dijo con felicidad.

—En realidad nunca te ha preocupado eso —dijo Kurama en voz baja.

—Incluso si coqueteó un poco, tal vez pueda conseguir que Teuchi me invite algunos ramen. Siempre me molestó que Ino consiguiera ramen gratis sólo porque le sonreía como una idiota. Sabes, seria agradable que una chica me invitara algo de vez en cuando. Siempre que salgó con Hinata soy yo el que tiene que pagar. No es que me moleste pero sería lindo recibir esa clase de detalles… —Naruto guardo silencio. Un largo e incómodo silencio que poco a poco cubrió su cara de perlas de sudor.

Luego dio un gritó largo y desesperado.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! —dijo agarrándose la cara con las manos—. ¿¡Que le voy a decir a Hinata?!

—Podrías usar el Henge no jutsu —dijo Kurama despreocupado.

—¡Idiota no puedo usar el Henge no jutsu por siempre! Nos casamos en unos meses. —Naruto se tiró al piso y se abrazó las rodillas nuevamente— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Hinata va a dejar de quererme. —La idea le dolió más de lo que esperaba y volvió a llorar—. Me abandonara y se olvidara de mí.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Si a mí no me importó que te convirtieras en chica. ¿Por qué va a importarle a ella que dice quererte tanto?

—¡Porque me volví chica! Esto es diferente. Hinata no es como tú. Hay diferencias. Las chicas se casan con los chicos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque sí. Las chicas no les gustan a las chicas. A Hinata le guste porque era chico.

—Naruto. A Hinata le gustaste por tu forma de ser. Además ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustan las chicas?

—Pues porque… —guardó sus labios dentro de su boca. La verdad era que no lo sabía. ¿Podría a Hinata gustarle las chicas además de los chicos?

La idea se le hizo extraña, aunque no desagradable. Pero seguía siendo raro. Nunca había escuchado que en la aldea una chica se casara con otra chica. No creía que se lo fueran a impedir. Pero le seguía pareciendo raro. ¿A Hinata le parecería bien? Intentó ponerse en su lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si la situación fuera al revés? Si Hinata fuera la que se convirtió en chico. Aceptaría Naruto seguir con ella-él, salir juntos, tomarse de la mano, casarse, besarse…

Naruto intentó imaginarse besando a una Hinata-hombre, pero su mente le jugo sucio y le estampó en la cara el recuerdo de cuando beso a Sasuke. Se abrazó, gritó y negó con la cabeza intentando alejar el recuerdo.

—¡¿Por qué estoy recordando eso?! ¡Sasuke no me gusta! —se hizo el silencio— ¿O sí? —su mente le respondió con más silencio.

Volvió a gritar, soltando lágrimas y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Corrió por la habitación, se tiró a la cama y ahogó sus chillidos en la almohada.

Estaba más confundida que nunca.

…

Un nuevo día llegó y Naruto se pasó la noche en vela intentando sacar algo en claro. Pero no pudo. Siempre que intentaba imaginar a Hinata como hombre, Sasuke ocupaba su lugar y siempre que eso ocurría intentaba resistirse todo lo que podía pero no sabía si se resistía porque era un hombre o porque se trataba de Sasuke o por ambas razones. Ante su resistencia su mente convirtió a Sasuke en chica y para su desagradable sorpresa se encontró besando a esa chica, pero en medio del beso volvía a ser un chico. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Miró el techo apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué me he pasado la noche entera intentando dilucidar si Sasuke me gusta o no?

—Porque si a ti te pueden gustar los chicos entonces no hay razones para pensar que a Hinata no puedan gustarle las chicas —le dijo Kurama.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Naruto desganado y con ojeras.

—Lo cierto es que tu relación con Sasuke siempre me pareció —Kurama buscó la palabra adecuada—. Intensa.

—Supongo —Naruto se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Ya no se sentía con las fuerzas ni el convencimiento para negar algo así.

—No entiendo porque lo piensas tanto. Nunca fuiste bueno para pensar. Actúa. Si quieres saber si Hinata te aceptara, ve y enfréntala.

Naruto se sentó en el borde su cama. Kurama tenía razón. No resolvería nada con sólo pensar. Pero le aterraba la idea de que Hinata pudiera rechazarlo.

—Además, creo que debes tenerle más fe a la muchacha. Yo creo que te aceptara. Te aceptaría aunque te hubieras convertido en mono.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón —se levantó, se puso su chamarra y caminó decidido hacia la puerta.

—Y si no lo hace, siempre tendrás a Sasuke.

Naruto se tapó los oídos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando ahogar las palabras de Kurama. Corrió hacia la casa de Hinata para que su imagen remplazara la de él lo más pronto posible. Pensar en Sasuke de esa forma lo había desgastado bastante, de ser posible no quería que aquello se volviera a repetir.

Y para su fortuna no tuvo que volver a pensar en ello… al menos por un tiempo.


End file.
